Tower of Getting Gnomed
What is the Tower of Getting Gnomed? The Tower of Getting Gnomed, or ToGG for short, is a beginner ascension-based tower in Ring 4 that was released on January 6th/7th, 2019 along with the ring itself. This tower also has a style where you ascend from the ground into space. This should be cleared after Tower of Spiralling Heights. This tower was initially listed as Difficult, but was deemed too easy and was moved down to Medium. This was ObrenTune's last tower for the game itself. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1 (Ground Floor): This tower starts with the player climbing some buildings in a seemingly desolated town. There is some 1 block wide jumps and curved jumps, though, so be careful. After a little bit, you should reach the next layer. * Layer 2 (Button Activated Platform Floor): Start off by jumping across the floating islands until you reach a split path. Head straight as this is the only way for now. After getting to the floating island on the other side, fall onto the jutting out brick and inside the floating island. Press the button and backtrack to the split path. The other path is now solid. Using this, time a jump onto the rotating island. Now, just carefully make the jumps up until you reach the next layer. Continuing the Tower * Layer 3 (Wobbly Islands Floor): This layer is seemingly just like the last until you reach the square island. Jumping onto it will reveal that these are not ordinary islands. They are wobbly. Because of this, quickly jump across the square ones until you cross the bridge. You may notice that up ahead are some long rectangular islands (they are also wobbly). Jump across the small rectangular ones. Now, very carefully jump across the large rectangular ones making sure that you time it correctly. This may take a few tries to get down. After these and two more small rectangular islands, you'll finally be done with that section. Carefully jump across the next gap and go across the bridges until you reach a two stud wide one. This one is somewhat bouncy. Because of this, you will want to continually jump when going across it. Take the right path at the following split, go across the few bridges, and climb the truss up. * Layer 4 (Cloud Floor): This next layer is a huge cloud maze. The jumps are quite self-explanatory. However, it may take a while to find your way to the truss in the upper center. If you are having trouble reaching the truss, the video guide on the right details a possible route through the maze. * Layer 5 (First Spin Floor): * Layer 6 (Second Spin Floor/ToGG Game Icon Floor): * Layer 7 (First Walkways Floor): * Layer 8 (Aurora Borealis Floor): Finishing the Tower * Layer 9 (Planets Floor): * Layer 10 (Second Walkways Floor): The final layer is by far the easiest. Just walk across the walkways and jump when needed in order to reach the winpad portal. Music: *Layer 1: The Calm Before The Storm *Layer 2-4: In the Groove (a) *Layer 5-6: Target Smash!! - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Layer 7-8: Super Mario Galaxy-Battlerock Galaxy *Layer 9-10: Mario Kart 8-Toad's Turnpike Gallery togg.png|ToGG's badge Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 12.38.25 PM.png|ToGG's portal Category:Ring 4 Category:Towers Category:Medium Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno